Claim
by Galerians
Summary: 'You'll truly know the value of something when you lose it'. Raze experienced its meaning when Ulrika disappeared half a year after graduation. Post ending. Canon and AR. RazexUlrika. Ecchi themes, bordering on M.


**Galerians, in.**

**A/N**: Another simple, but rather longer canon oneshot I wrote to avert my mind from the stress of studying for the final test that's coming soon. Damn, I really HATE studying.

By the way, I suck a real number when it comes to English, so you can expect some freakin' bat shit writing from me (though no worries, I never do such a thing as half assed effort). Though I sure hope that you'll be willing to make some of your leeway to drop me a line or two. I'll make an absolute certainty to read each and every single one of them.

Oh yeah, there's something you need to know before you read this. This is made with the impression that Ulrika isn't a protagonist, though she still has Uryu and her relationship with everyone remains the same. Just think her as an ordinary student without any major plotline (before this story starts, of course).

**Warning**: Again, even though I hoped I could make them in-character, in the end it looks like I failed. I did, by Bakazuki suggestion (awesome review, dude!), try to write some developments so that the changes in personality and speech seem believable. Alas, I am only human, there's got to be errors. So I apologize in advance.

**Disclaimer**: GUST/NIS

Enjoy!

~••~

**Claim**

"Uryuyika, please, can we play…?"

Uryu hovered over the blonde, a bored expression filling his rather small, yet absolutely adorable face.

"I'm sorry, Uryu…" a weak response left the girl's mouth, a definite depiction of her laziness. "I really want to, but I just can't stand up…"

"But I'm bored…!" the Soul Mana whined, her small, furry hands pounding Ulrika's head. "I want to play, I want to play…!"

"Believe me, I also want to, but I have no energy left. Maintaining the shop all by myself is really tiring, you know…" she drawled, face facing down on the table. "On top of that, yesterday was such a hectic day. Can't we please just laze around for today…?"

Uryu pouted, making her already cute face even cuter. It wasn't long after Ulrika started out her alchemy shop that they began playing less and working more. And today happened to be one of those quiet days, where requests were scarce and customers were close to non-existent, leaving both of them with much free time, so of course she would want them to use this special opportunity to do something else for a change. But nooo, Ulrika just had to go lazing around as she usually did on this kind of days.

Uryu was about to unleash another set of whining fits when the bell sounded, signaling that someone was at the door. No matter what her condition was Ulrika had always been an eager one for jobs, she hastily scurried off to answer it, only to find a bloody mess of a dying young man at her front door.

"J-Jerktown…?" long it might be since their last encounter, yet Ulrika never had forgotten him for a few certain reasons. "Jerktown, w-what happened to you!"

The azure haired boy, Razeluxe Meitzen was his name, was silent except for the ragged breathing that was barely able to escape his lungs. His upper clothes were in shred, not to mention the deep cuts and gashes that covered his whole torso, both his front and back. His coat and gloves were ruined, only half portion was left at most and from the look of its singed brim, the supposed-sturdy material seemed to have been burned by some powerful flame.

Ulrika was about to say another word when he coughed up another handful of blood out of his mouth and soiled the wooden floor, to which Ulrika couldn't care less right now. The boy opened his eyes; the once radiant color now clouded as he searched around with his possibly already blurred vision, and finally found the girl hovering over him.

Seeing her there, so close to him, ignited a myriad of feelings that he wasn't aware till now. Countless things appeared in his mind, waiting to be spoken, yet in the end he could only utter one sentence that was so freaking out of the blue and unexpected for this current situation she couldn't help but stare at him surprisedly with wide eyes. "…I missed you."

One second later, he was out cold in her arms.

~•~

Midnight had already fallen over the world, the color of dark blue now the very definition of the sky high above when he woke up, only to find that all his wounds were already treated and bandaged with skill he could only expect from an expert.

It wasn't long after his conscience returned that the door to his right opened, revealing a rather-exhausted looking girl with a tray in her hands. Her face suddenly lit up when she saw her unexpected guest was up and about, yet whatever happiness he caught a glimpse was suddenly replaced with a rather irate expression.

"About time you wake up," she walked to his side and placed the platter, which upon closer inspection was filled of foods, on the bedside table. "Really now, do you always go to people's door dying like that? You were so severely wounded, that without Uryu's help, I wouldn't have been able to patch you up in time…!"

"Sorry," the young male bowed his head in an apologetic manner. "By the way, where's that mana?"

"She's worn out after helping me nursing you, so I put her to bed," she sat on the edge of the mattress. "You really got me worried, you know."

"Hey, I said I'm sorry," he said again. "But still, thanks for helping me out," Raze smiled a genuine gratitude, surprising the golden haired girl a bit. "If not for you, I would have been a corpse by now."

"Good grief," she grabbed the cup from the tray and brought it to him. "Here, it will make you feel better."

He accepted the cup and started to sip the hot liquid, while Ulrika took the chance to take a look at him. Now that Ulrika had the leisure to examine his looks carefully, it was clear that he had changed a lot since the time she last saw him. His hair had gotten only a bit longer, though now it was more unruly than how it had been (she secretly preferred it this way, however). His body also changed, and although it wasn't as muscular as their previous Combat class teacher, it had become so built she felt like was looking at different person. And there were numerous scars scattered on his whole body which, by Ulrika's own opinion, looked amazingly manly.

But, perhaps, what changed in him the most were his eyes. Back when they were younger, he always had that nonchalant glint in his eyes, as if he didn't care about anything and just going with the flow. But now, his eyes held a strong and unwavering gleam, as if he no longer had any doubt or confusion about his life.

"Is there something weird on my face?"

Realizing that she was indeed checking him out, Ulrika coughed, attempting to clear her head if any unnecessary thought. "I-it's nothing." Trying to deny the faint blush that crept into her cheeks, she changed the subject, "So, what had you been up to that made you wounded so severely like that?"

He looked contemplative for a few seconds and settled for an answer, "Well, a lot happened."

"How do you think just 'a lot' would be enough to explain everything to me?"

"Er, to cut things short-"

"I don't need a short explanation that would leave me wondering…!" Ulrika snapped impatiently. "And by the way, why are you even here? Shouldn't you be at Ms. Fancypants place?"

"That's part of the story. As a matter of fact, I quit my job there."

"Huh?" that was surprising, but the idea was not entirely unexpected. After all, she knew that he would be fed up being a servant one day.

"Well, I realized that my previous job, while offering a steady income, wasn't exactly the way I want to live my life. So one day, I told Ojou-sama that I wanted to travel, to venture and see the world with my own eyes. She wasn't supportive of the idea, though, but she said she wouldn't stop me if that was truly what I desired. And seeing that I'm here, I'm sure you could guess what I decided."

"Wait," Ulrika held up a hand. "I don't—no, I can't believe she let you go so easily."

Raze let out a mirthless chuckle, "Yeah, after hearing my decision, she immediately said that she will accompany me, and she kept adamant about it even though I, Whim, and Master tried to change her mind. To prevent it from happening, I woke up really early the next morning and packed my things. Only the Master knew of my departure."

"Wasn't that a bit cruel?" was Ulrika's response.

"I know. But she's the heir of Vahlendorf family, and if she left with me, then what of her duties? She has too many responsibilities to be leisurely travelling and I couldn't let her abandon all that just for me," he looked sorry for a sec. "I knew it was cruel, but I really had no choice…"

"Oh, don't let it upset you..." Ulrika smiled softly. "She might be stubborn, but she's not unreasonable. I know she will understand your reason one day."

"I really hope so."

"Okay, stop being so gloomy. You still haven't finished your story." 

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that," Raze smiled sheepishly. "Though my skills are few, I was able to make a living by accepting requests here and there. It varied from making particular items to exterminate monsters that caused disturbance. I didn't earn much, but it was enough for me to travel from one town to another."

"It was tough, but I was sure I have made the right choice by leaving the mansion. I got to see so much, so many parts of the world that were new to me. Not only I learned so much, I also got to meet so many kinds of people. In short, it was a pretty fun experience."

"Hoo. But that still doesn't explain why exactly you came at my door bleeding almost to death."

"Let's just say my luck ran out, okay?"

"You…" Ulrika shook her head in exasperation. "Would you stop beating around the bush and just tell me what happened?"

"…" even after that, Raze still had the gall to look hesitant. But Ulrika's eyes told him that she wasn't willing to drop the subject. He let out a defeated sigh and spoke, "…I encountered a three-horned wyvern."

There was a short silence as Ulrika digested the information, after which she gulped audibly. She knew that beast, if only from rumors. The three-horned wyvern was said to be the most dangerous and vicious dragon ever known out there. So ferocious and unbelievably strong it was, people considered it as only a folktale meant to scare the children so they would sleep at night. No one had ever encountered it before, and even if there was, none actually survived the ordeal to tell the tale.

"Did you fight it?" Ulrika couldn't help but ask as both excitement and suspense filled her. "Or did you run away?"

"I would have done just that, if only that wyvern hadn't noticed me already. I had no other choice except to stay and fight, though after two days, it was clear that I stood on the losing side. But in the end, I had a burst of luck. The earth suddenly cracked under us and trapped the wyvern's feet long enough for me to make the decisive strike."

"I thought it was over, but I was proven wrong. Even after I struck its fatal spot, the wyvern was still able to fly away, taking me with it in its flight."

"It died as we glided through the clouds, and when we landed somewhere, my sight was already too blurry to notice where I was. I dragged my body as long as I could, and the next moment I knew it, I was already lying here in your house."

As Raze finished his tale, Ulrika looked simply astonished. "NOW I know why you were in such a mess back then. You faced the three-horned wyvern and survived! That's not something you can stumble upon easily these days!"

"I wouldn't say I 'survived' the battle…" Raze said sourly. "The only thing that gave me victory was that small luck I had when the Wyvern's feet was stuck between the earth's crevices. Had we fought on the fair grounds, I would have been the lifeless one by now…"

"Like I said, stop being so gloomy. You should have been thankful that you are still alive and well after such a deadly duel…!" unintentionally, Ulrika slapped Raze's right shoulder as she made the comment. It took only a moment before the azure eyed boy writhed from the pain of his still-healing wound. "Ahh, I'm sorry…! I didn't mean to do that…!"

"It's… alright…" Raze was barely able to utter that, but not without herculean effort not to hiss. The pain was so immense that it couldn't have been only from his external wounds. Then again, after fighting a battle of that level, he couldn't say he was surprised if he had also received some internal damages, namely fissures. Or worse, broken bones.

The pain was so distracting that he didn't even register Ulrika had climbed up onto the bed and straddled his stretched thighs. He only realized when he felt the surface of her soft hands on his painful area.

"Ulrika…?"

"Stay still," she whispered, eyes clenched shut and face contorted a bit in concentration. "I'll ease the pain."

A faint bluish glow shone from her palms, with which she touched his skins. Instantly he felt the effect, his pain was growing dimmer and the flow of his blood became smoother. It was as if she was mending his wounds with whatever she was doing, and the result was nothing but incredible.

When the glow disappeared and Ulrika pulled her hands away, Raze's body was practically painless. Not only his internal pain, even the wounds covering his body didn't hurt as much as they had moments before. Raze looked up to Ulrika with a smile of gratitude gracing his face.

"If my healing magic's is working the way how it should be, those wounds should start to close by now, . But you still need rest if you want them to heal completely."

"Thanks. I don't know how I will spend the night hadn't you done tha-" his speech was cut short as he finally regarded their too-close-to-be-comfortable proximity. Ulrika seemed to realize this too, as she froze when their eyes made contact.

Both were silent for a rather prolonged time, their brains stopped thinking and their body ceased responding. Afterwards, under what influence he couldn't be sure, Raze caught hold of her hip, holding her in place as his face neared hers.

At this point, Ulrika's mind was a complete maelstrom. Hundreds or even thousands of words were whirling about in her skull and so hard was the beating of her heart it was almost audible to naked ears. And yet, despite the mess that was her mind, the one sentence he had uttered when he appeared at her door stood out like a lone beacon in the swallowing darkness.

"…_I missed you."_

Their faces were apart by merely inches when Ulrika broke out of her reverie and put her hands on his sturdy chest, stopping the young man from advancing. "W-wait…! We shouldn't be doing this…!"

She pushed hard until they were completely apart. Unable to look at his face, which flashed hurt, she escaped the room and hastily made her way to the kitchen before stopping at the dining table.

A faint sob was audible short after, filling the deafening silence that engulfed the rather vacant space. Unwanted memories, ones she had tried so hard to forget and ones she had thought had vanished long ago began to surface, once again tormenting her already tortured soul.

…

That from when she was forced to reside at the corner, while a group of girls competed to be the first to give their Valentine chocolates to the holder of Sword of Light. She looked down, shedding a silent tear to her own ruined confectionery, having been stepped on by the very girls who swarmed the boy of her interest.

"_What is this? A honmei choco?"_

"_Look! It seems she's also planning to give this to our hunky boy!"_

"_G-give it back!"_

"_What's this? Do you really think someone like Raze wouldn't be disgusted to accept a chocolate, left alone a honmei choco, from a country girl like you?"_

"_B-but… I…"_

"_It's useless, I tell you! So, rather than having your heart broken from his rejection, I'll help you break this chocolate instead!"_

"_No! Don't step on my chocolate! Please, stop it! STOP IT!"_

She turned around, and ran away from the scene, her hope long since shattered.

…

It was that incident which had been the final straw for her to realize that he was a total opposite of her. It was like a turtle admiring the eagle. She was fated to only be able to look at him while he soared high in the sky, for her wings weren't strong enough to catch up and reach to him.

And that realization became the very thing that broke her, compelling her to ultimately believe that it wasn't meant to be. She was uncharismatic, unattractive, but what saddened her the most… was that she was unfit for him.

So sunk in her own saddening memories, the blonde girl didn't even register the sound of footsteps behind her, until their owner finally broke the silence. "Ulrika."

She was so startled beyond belief that her body went as stiff as concrete, before her body started shaking like a leaf. That voice sounded so close it literally drained her courage to turn around.

Her posture became even harder when she felt a thin sheet of warm breath brushing the nape of her neck. "I'm sorry…" the voice whispered. "I lied…"

"Eh…?" now she was just outright confused. "R-Raze, what are you…?"

"I didn't go travelling to live my life the way I want. Heck, I didn't even care about seeing the beauty of the world with my own eyes…" he continued, and for whatever reason his voice was getting husky. "The reason I left… was something else."

She swallowed, her heart beating so fast she could almost feel it pounding in her throat. She wriggled under his stare, so pointed and intense, almost as if she was being stripped bare by his eyes alone.

"I went away from my steady job, from my home, from my friends and family. I tore myself away from all that had always been there since I was little, and do you know for what?"

She couldn't help but gasp when his arms circled her from behind into a tight embrace, and pulled her against his firm chest. Feeling a soft brush of warm breath, she quivered and whimpered a bit as he put his face on the nape of her neck while inhaling deeply, seemingly savoring her fragrance in his memories.

He whispered, "For you. Just for you."

God forbids, that was the single sweetest thing she had ever heard. Hearing such words, be it honest or not, Ulrika just couldn't stop herself from blushing, especially when he started nuzzling his face against her skin.

"W-wait, Raze… not like thi—Mmh…" Ulrika muttered incoherently, too absorbed with his ministration to form a comprehensible sentence.

"…" instead of complying, he responded with a hushed whisper. "…love you…"

"Eh…?" Ulrika could literally feel her heart skipped a beat. "R-Raze, just now, what did you…?"

"Love you," he repeated, spoken firmer and louder than the previous and was accompanied with a soft kiss to her neck. "Always have."

For a moment, she was over the moon when he heard his quiet, yet undeniable confession. But it only took a moment for her to come crashing down on the hard surface of reality again.

"…No…" she started silently, but only a second after, Ulrika suddenly trashed against Raze. "No… Stop it! You shouldn't be doing this! We shouldn't be doing this!"

To say that he was surprised was an understatement; even so, being a swordsman who was familiar with battles, Raze was aptly accustomed to such surprises. "Ulrika?" Although his grip wavered for a split second, he hastily tightened his grasp upon her. The words he said next were uttered with a bit difficulty, with him having to handle her struggle. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because… because this will never work out…!"

"…What?" he could feel anger building up inside him. After all he had done just for her, why did he have to be treated like this? "I left my hometown. I traveled longer than I've ever done. I even risked my life against a wyvern. I did all of that just so that I could meet you again. And this is what I get?"

"Then you should have turned back!" she exclaimed. "You should have turned back and forget about me altogether! I thought you were smarter than that!"

He knew he shouldn't, but Raze just wasn't able to keep his temper in check anymore. But when he was about to snap back, he suddenly realized that the girl in his arms had already stopped struggling.

"Can't you see already…?" Her trembling shoulder was all Raze needed to notice that Ulrika was now crying. "I-I am… unfit for you…"

Raze was just about to retort, when it suddenly clicked. Everything fell into place, and all became clear to him. All the questions he had in mind were answered just from that one sentence.

"Is that… is that the reason…?" 'behind your disappearance' was the unsaid part of the sentence. Then again, it was not needed to be said anyway.

It was more a statement than a question, but Ulrika nodded anyway. Having already lost the urge to resist, she let herself relax into the comfort of his embrace. "I am no more than a plain girl you can find almost anywhere. But you… you are different. I know that if you so desire, nothing is impossible for you to obtain. Whether it is fame, wealth, or woman…"

"But me… who am I? I'm nothing special, just a simple country girl who barely graduated from an alchemy academy with such low marks."

"I'm not rich like your Ojou-sama, Lily. I'm not strong and cheerful like Et. I'm not as cute as Puniyo. I can't even compete with the group of girls who usually flocked around you back in school days."

"If there's nothing attractive about me, then who am I to dream of being together with you…? You… someone like you deserve someone better…"

From what he had heard, Raze could deduce that she was terrified by the fact that she might let herself hope, only to have that hope crushed down by the weight of reality. She was afraid to desire him, for it might become no more than a mere fleeting dream.

But that… was only a delusion she kept telling herself. And Raze wasn't about to let her drown deeper into that erroneous belief. It was high time she returned, back to their reality.

"Who do you think you are…?"

"Eh…?" she was undeniably surprised; that certainly wasn't the response she anticipated. And before she had the chance to recover from the first one, Ulrika was startled again when he spun her around until she was faced with… an angry Raze. "R-Raze-"

"Who are you to say that?" he snapped, rage evident in his radiant azure orbs. His grip on her shoulder became tighter and tighter, until it was starting to hurt her. "Things like you're unfit for me, that I deserve someone better, what right do you have to say those things?"

"W-what?" her old nature kicked in, as she prepared a retort like she was accustomed to make back when both of them were always arguing. "Just so you know, I've been thinking about this night after night, and I've never stumbled upon other conclusion. You-"

"Wrong!" he cut her off, making her squeak from the force. "That isn't thinking; the only thing you've done all this time is deluding yourself!"

From the way her eyes widened, Raze knew that the truth of his words had begun to sink in.

"You're scared; afraid that reality may not match your hope! That's why you deceived yourself by the falsity you created, because you were afraid of getting hurt!" to be honest, he couldn't bear seeing her face filled with so much shock. But he needed to do this for her sake… for their sake. "You thought I was smarter than this? Then you should know that I'd rather be a fool for the rest of my life than regret for giving you up!"

"…No…" even though she said that, it was clear from her trembling voice that her conviction was slowly crumbling down. "You're wrong... this is a mistake. You're making a mistake…!"

"Am I now?" he asked her, who jolted back as if electrified the moment she saw his eyes filled with utter seriousness. "Is it so wrong for me to love you? Is it really ridiculous that I can never look at other girls the way I look at you?"

"T-that… I-I…"

"Is it wrong if my eyes always search for your smiling face? Is it wrong if my hands constantly ache to touch your skin?" he took hold of her chin, bringing it up so that they looked squarely at each other's eyes. "Is it wrong if my arms long to embrace your body and never, ever let go? Is it wrong if I want to kiss you so badly, over and over and over again till I am addicted to your lips?"

In one quick movement, he stole a kiss that ended as quickly as it started. "I am so in love with you, that I'm about to lose my mind…"

"R-Raze-Mnh…!" s

Raze didn't have any plan to give Ulrika the chance to retaliate or dodge that easily, as he started to kiss her in a way that reminded her of a beast devouring its prey. So fierce his kiss was, it took her breath away and her legs felt like they were fast melting into a substance resembling jelly.

Soon it became evident that kissing wasn't enough for both of them. Unable to resist the tempt to feel her beautiful skin more, Raze ran his hands down her hips, earning a delicious moan from her after putting special pressure on her rear, before grabbing her thighs to sweep her off the floor and onto the table. Whereas Ulrika, wanting to feel his warmth more, instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist while her hands tugged his head closer as he explored the wet cavity of her mouth with his tongue, tasting her sweet flavor insatiably.

Their lips-lock lasted for another minute, before the need for air finally parted the young lovebirds, if only seconds before lust ruled over them again as they engaged in another heated, mind blowing kisses that sent them high through the seventh skies.

The next break was even shorter, and yet, it was in this break that Ulrika finally uttered the sentence she was holding back for almost two years right beside his ears.

"Love you…" she murmured softly. "Love you so much…"

And all remaining restrains were undone.

~•~

It was near dawn when they were finally (and I mean FINALLY) finished, two bodies clad in nothing but the white blanket of her bed and slick with sweat (and other liquids I am rather unwilling to mention) slide against one another as they embraced. After having three sessions, two rounds in the kitchen, five in the bathroom, and four on the bed, they couldn't even remember when the clothes left their place anymore, as they had been totally consumed by the lust and love they had realized, until their whole bodies were left sore.

Ulrika's eyes fluttered open when he felt a lock of hair tickled her nose tip, before proceeding to smile when she saw her heart captor snoring quietly. She snuggled closer, before craning her neck to give him a loving peck on the lips.

She rolled around, planning to get up and leave the bed, when two hands suddenly snaked around her stomach and pulled her closer to him again.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?"

"'s okay…" Raze mumbled sleepily as he buried his face into her golden locks. "I wasn't really planning to have any sleep anyway…"

Raze's head went lower until his lips found her neck, where he began licking the love marks he had created the night before, making her arch into his touch and bite her lips as to hold back the moan that threatened to escape her mouth. However, he proved to be too skillful with his tongue that her resistance was broken in an instant.

"R-Raze…" she whimpered, writhing harder against his sturdy body when she felt one of his hands rubbed her stomach, going up to grope her mounds while the other played on its own playground. "Wait…! S-stop…!"

"You know…" Raze started caressing her in the most affectionate way possible. "Back then, I'd never have guessed that you're this sensitive."

"W-wha…! I-I'm definitely not…!" she quickly rebutted while turning over to face him. "It's because it's your fingers that I'm like this…!"

Before long, Ulrika realized just how embarrassing were the things she had said. With cheeks so hot from the shame, she was no longer unable to look at him in the eyes and opted to hide her face in his chest.

"Really?" despite that, Raze actually looked quite happy. "Well, I'm flattered, then."

"…Baka…" Ulrika muttered quietly from somewhere around his torso. "Raze no baka…"

…

"Hey, Raze…" Ulrika was the first to break the absence of sound. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"It's just that, I've been wondering…" she fidgeted, as if unsure of what to say. "Umm, w-why… why do you…"

"Why do I what?"

"Y-you know… l-love me…?"

Raze smiled, knowing since long ago that this question would be inevitable. He didn't mind, however, as he already found his answer long before he arrived at this place.

"Sure I can answer that. But before I do, can you smile for me first?"

"Eh, smile? Why would you ask me tha-"

Raze put his forefinger on her lips, effectively shutting her up before saying, "Just smile."

She was confused at first, but decided to just grant, curving her lips into the most genuine smile she could afford.

"And that-" he brushed her lips so tenderly with his thumb. "is the reason I fell in love with you."

"E-eh?" she was indeed flustered, not expecting that reason in the least. "Raze, a-are you serious? You're not kidding me, aren't you?"

"…You honestly don't know just how beautiful you are whenever you smile, do you?" Raze said without any hint of deceit. "I've been in love with ever since you first showed me one. But, of course that doesn't matter anymore. After last night, now I just can't help but love everything about you."

"…Liar." Ulrika said with a hint of bitterness. "If you really did, then what took you so long to say it?"

"Well, if I were to explain, then I guess the answer would be me being such a jerk back then. I was just a little fool who thought that it wasn't cool if I confessed first, that I didn't have to hurry since there was much time.

"There's a saying, 'You never know the value of something before you lose it'. Half a year after graduation, when you disappeared, I personally experienced its meaning. I finally understood just how much of an idiot I was for listening to my ego rather than my own heart. And when I finally left the Vahlendorf mansion half a year later in desperation, I swore to myself that if I ever found you I would confess everything and show just how much I love you in any way and any moment possible. To hell with my pride and ego, those things would mean nothing… no, my entire life would be meaningless if you aren't by my side…"

By the time he finished his speech, Raze realized that Ulrika was crying. "U-Ulrika? H-hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"U-uu~, I don't know…" she sobbed, rubbing her eyes futilely to wipe the streams of warm tears. "I'm just so happy that it came out on its own…"

"You've got me worried for a second there…" Raze pulled her back into his embrace, hugging her ever so tightly as she cried to his chest. "Don't worry. If it is happiness you're feeling, then I feel the same."

A comfortable silence ensued. They were satisfied just by having each other near, nestled in one another's arms.

…

A while later, the birds began chirping and the sunshine slipped into their room from between the curtain. "Hey, it's morning. Think it's time for us to get up?" he raised his head to look at her properly. "Don't you need to set up your shop?"

"Um, I think so, but…" Ulrika reached for his neck, and gave him a weak tug. "Can't… can't we just, you know, stay in bed for today…?"

Raze frowned slightly. "Why? You want to sleep more?"

"It's not that…" she whimpered, a bit exasperated by how dense her lover seemed now. "I mean… I want to do it more…"

She looked up to him, and asked. "We can't…?"

Goodness gracious, she was too blisteringly adorable the way her face blushed that Raze almost got a heart attack from it. Something inside him snapped, and a second later, he forced both her hands above her head and held them down, a beastly gleam shining in his eyes.

"You really should be careful with what you wish for, Ulrika…" he whispered right next to her ear, loving the way she writhed under him. This feeling of domination truly was addicting. "You might regret it later…"

"O-oh, is that so…?" despite the quiver that featured her weak voice, her body was actually tingling with anticipation. "Then, what are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to break you…" he said in a hungry tone that made her skin crawl with lust and want. "And I'm not letting go till I've had my fill."

Hearing that, her face got a bit sad, "So that means until when?"

"Hmm, let's see. How about… forever?"

Ulrika seemed to still have something to say, but Raze didn't let her obtain any chance as he dipped his head to steal a kiss from the girl he loved the most.

Oh yes, it would take an **eternity** before he'd had his fill of her.

**The End**

~••~

**A/N**: Falling in love by just a smile. It might sound weird to you guys, but know this, it actually happened to me. In fact, so many lines and situations from this fic came from my own experiences.

In this oneshot, I implied just how true the saying 'First love never dies' is. I apply it to Raze, the way it applies to me. I've never been able to fall in love with another girl, even though it's already been five years since my first love and I parted.

'I want no one else', that's the kind of way of thinking I put into Raze's characterization this time. In a way, I put a piece of myself inside him.

Do remember to leave feedbacks, and make my day.

**Galerians, out and over.**


End file.
